


maybe I'm a crook (for stealing your heart away)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Betrayal, Fanvids, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Fanvideo.Betrayal is one of the first signs of growing up.





	maybe I'm a crook (for stealing your heart away)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanvideo for the relationship between Long John Silver and Jim Hawkins during the events of "Treasure Island."

[John Silver & Jim Hawkins - Crook](https://vimeo.com/272078369) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
